


Saving a Life

by KairaKara101



Series: Luche Lazarus - The Alpha Cat of Insomnia [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13379355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairaKara101/pseuds/KairaKara101
Summary: It's the coldest winter that Insomnia has had in years. While on a walk, Luche comes across someone that needs saving.





	Saving a Life

Luche walked through the park blowing his warm breath on his frozen hands. The wind was blowing and there was snow on the ground. It was one of the coldest winters in Insomnia. He stopped to stare blankly at the empty playground. Most people wouldn't be seen walking out in this weather but Luche needed some air. There was a quiet crunch on the snowmaking Luche glance down at the ground next to him.

“Oh, hello Storm,” Luche greeted with a small smile, “where's Night?” Luche lurched forward as Night landed on his shoulder.

“Meow! Meow!” Night replied nudging his head up against Luche's cheek. Storm rubbed her head against Luche's leg purring softly. Storm and Night both stopped and looked around at the park alert. Luche glanced around the barren white landscape looking for the disturbance that caught his cats' attention, “Meow!” 

Luche watched as Night jumped off his shoulder and Storm joined him as they ran across the way. Luche jogged after them curiously. They stopped at a bench and started digging. Luche knelt down and helped his two feline friends only to pause in shock at what lay underneath all the snow. 

“Meow! Meow!” Storm said as she nudged the small kitten frozen underneath the snow. Luche felt his heart stop in horror.

“Storm, Night, Head home and get the blankets ready,” Luche ordered as he scooped up the frozen kitten in his hands. Night and Storm took off towards his apartment while he took his scarf off to wrap around the little kitten. Hopefully it was warm enough to start thawing the kitten and hopefully, he wasn't too late to save the little one. 

Keeping the scarf close to his chest, Luche ran home quickly slipping on the iced sidewalks a few times. Unlocking the door with a shaking hand, Luche walked in and kicked the door shut. He saw Night and Storm fluffing up the blankets and he knelt down next to the pile and wrapped the kitten in it. 

“Fuck, I need to get the heater. Night, Storm! Help warm the little one,” Luche stated as he disappeared looking for the heater. Night and Storm sat down next to the little-frozen kitten and tried to warm it up with their body heat occasionally kneading the little kitten. Both hoping to get some sign of life back into the little one. Luche came sliding out and plugged in the heater next to the pile. He knelt down next to it and unzipped his jacket throwing it behind him.

“Meow! M-meow!” Night said softly as he glanced up at Luche. 

“I know, Night,” Luche replied as he switched the heater onto high, “come on little one.” Storm tilted her head concerned as Luche tried warming up the little kitten next to the heater. He applied some CPR as he tried to get the kitten to breathe, “come on, breathe!” 

“Meow!” Storm stated after a few more minutes. Luche released a shaking breath as he wrapped the kitten up in the blankets once more as Night and Storm laid on either side of the kitten. A paw landed on Luche's shoulder and he turned his head to see Aesir blinking at the scene, there was snow still on her head.

“Hey Aesir, welcome back,” Luche replied softly as Aesir gracefully flopped into his lap and nudged her head up against his hand asking for a pet. Luche unconsciously pets her as he stared down at the group with a frown. This shouldn't have happened. He bit his lower lip thinking quietly. As the Alpha Cat of Insomnia, he has responsibilities that must be fulfilled and he felt like he failed this little kitten. He brought a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose. Fang would have clawed his throat out if he heard about this. 

Luche glanced up when he heard a quiet unfamiliar meow coming from the pile at his feet. Night and Storm both sat up and stared as the little one opened its eyes. Luche blinked in surprise at the heterochromatic eyes that took in its surroundings slowly. The kitten screeched as they tried to back away from Luche, making him frown. Night and Storm immediately started meowing to the little-scared kitten. Aesir lifted her head to check out the little kitten before flopping her head back on Luche's lap comfortable. 

“Meow! Meow meow,” Night stated softly as the kitten buried themselves underneath the blankets out of sight.

“Meow,” Storm urged quietly concerned. 

“It's okay, Night, Storm,” Luche whispered smiling softly as his hand resumed petting Aesir, “let the little one rest for now. They've been through a lot.” Luche watched as Night and Storm both relaxed but kept an eye out for the little one, “okay Aesir, I need to get up.” 

“Meow,” Aesir said in response but made no effort to move. 

“Dear Astrals, Aesir,” Luche muttered amused and remained in his spot. He wasn't going to be able to get Aesir off until she wanted off. Night purred with amusement at his dilemma while resting his head on his paws. Storm glanced at the moving blankets still concerned, “Storm, the little one is going to be fine. No point in stressing out too much.”

“Meow?” Storm questioned tilting her head.

“I know the little one is scared of me,” Luche replied softly, “they were probably hurt by humans for them to be so jumpy. Give them time and they'll warm up eventually and whenever Aesir here wants to get off my lap, I'll go and make some warm milk and some fish for all of you.” Aesir's ears perked up as she heard of food. She hopped off and sat with her tail swishing back and forth. Luche chuckled quietly as he stood up, “it's always the food isn't it, Aesir?”

“Meow meow meow,” Aesir responded before licking her paw. Luche walked into the kitchen to prepare the food. At the sound of the retreating footsteps, the little kitten poked their head out from the blankets to stare at the other cats sitting around it.

“M-meow?” the little kitten purred quietly. All three cats turned their heads to glance down at the kitten. Storm licked the kitten gently before answering the kitten. Night blinked before returning his head to his paws. Aesir stood up and walked off to the kitchen uninterested in the conversation. After a few minutes, Luche came back with Aesir on his heels with a plate of tuna, a bowl, and bottle of warm milk. He made sure to come in slowly and loud enough to alert the kitten of his presence. The kitten buried down in the blankets so the only thing Luche saw was their eyes and ears. 

“Hello, are you hungry?” Luche cooed softly while putting the plate and bowl down for the cats. Storm nudged the kitten gently while Luche took a seat across from them. He kept the bottle of milk next to him as he made himself comfortable. 

“Meow... meow?” the kitten purred nervously.

“Yes, I understand what you're saying,” Luche replied with a smile, “I've been able to talk with cats since I was a child.”

“Meow meow,” Storm blurted out making the kitten stand up in surprise.

“Meow! Meow meow meow meow?” the kitten inquired with wide starry eyes. Luche chuckled softly and nodded.

“Allow me to introduce myself properly, I'm Luche Lazarus, the Alpha Cat of Insomnia,” Luche greeted smiling, “and what is your name little one?”

“Meow! Meow meow!” the kitten replied brightly.

“Ah Milo, it's a cute name. You'll like Rigel if you haven't met him yet,” Luche responded as Storm got comfortable next to Luche's legs, “then again that can wait, you must be hungry want some milk?” Luche laughed as Milo hopped out of the blanket pile and crawled up his legs. Luche picked him up gently and grabbed the bottle of milk, “drink up so you can become strong.”

****

One year passed and winter returned again. Luche stood leaning against a wall out at the park and laughed brightly as Milo played in the snow with Rigel, fearless from the thing that almost killed him. Night and Storm were perched on the wall watching as the young cats tackled each other and rolled around in the snow. Luche smiled when their meows called the other cats out to play as well. If his mama told him he'd be watching cats have fun in the snow when he was younger, he'd laugh and called it impossible but somehow it made his heart a bit lighter knowing that these cats were one of the good things he was capable of doing with his blood-stained hands.


End file.
